


Haikyuu Drabbles

by Bokeijis__Ig



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Lots of cuddles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokeijis__Ig/pseuds/Bokeijis__Ig
Summary: A collection of where I put the drabbles I suddenly have the motivation to write at 1 a.m.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Haikyuu Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BokuAka cuddles + lots of kisses, I was in a very fluffy mood when I wrote this.

The heat of the fire settled over the two curled up on the couch, engulfing them in a soft cocoon and making them forget everything aside from each other. The snow fell lightly to the ground outside, washing the world away to white. 

Koutarou was lying on his back with Keiji on top of him, Keiji wrapped securely up in Koutarou’s arms while the other drifted in between sleep and consciousness, snoring occasionally. Although he would never admit it, Keiji found it endearing.

The raven had come home from a long day at work to a hyper Koutarou, only to drag his husband to the couch and press lazy kisses on his lips until the owl-like man’s excitement faded into sleepy fondness. Koutarou had made a fire in their stone fireplace before Keiji had arrived home, most likely to warm up the chilly house in the nippy winter weather. Now Keiji was grateful for that, since it provided all the more tranquility. 

“Keiji,” Koutarou mumbled when Keiji started to space out, only to be brought back into the stable world he and Koutarou had built for themselves. 

“Hmm?” Keiji hummed, not finding words necessary. He and Koutarou had never needed them to communicate all the time, anyway. 

“I love you,” Koutarou grinned shamelessly. Once Koutarou’s words had registered with Keiji’s brain the younger man felt the tips of his ears burn red, and he buried his face into Koutarou’s chest to try and hide it. Koutarou’s laugh rumbled in his chest and rang in his ears, making Keiji smile compulsively. No matter how many times he heard it, Keiji would never get tired of hearing Koutarou’s laugh. It was deep and vast, providing instant comfort for Keiji no matter what situation they were in. 

“I love you, too,” Keiji managed to say, and he felt Koutarou lean forward to press a gentle kiss on the top of his head. The action made warmth ooze in Keiji’s tummy, and he scooched forward on Koutarou’s chest to make it easier to nuzzle into the crook of Koutarou’s neck. In return Koutarou pushed his nose into Keiji’s hair, tickling the top of his head. 

“Kou, that tickles,” Keiji giggled, and he didn’t have to see Koutarou’s face to know he grinned. 

“I didn’t catch that, do you mind repeating it?” Koutarou teased, and honestly Keiji should have seen it coming. 

Koutarou’s hands removed themselves from Keiji to move to his sides, and he began to tickle him relentlessly. At first the sudden breach in peace made Keiji gasp, but after a few seconds laughter wracked Keiji’s body. 

“Kou, stop!” Keiji pleaded, but he was laughing too hard for Koutarou to take him seriously. In a desperate attempt to escape, Keiji rolled... in the wrong direction. 

Keiji rolled right off the couch and onto the floor, laugh never leaving his breath as he landed with a thud on his back. Before he could recover Koutarou landed on top of him with a yelp, barely missing hitting his head on the table in front of the couch. 

It took several minutes for the adrenaline to slowly fade away, but when it did Keiji and Koutarou were left breathless. Despite the uncomfortable floor underneath them Koutarou still wrapped his arms around Keiji again, his face hovering mere inches above Keiji’s. 

Keiji brought his hands up to cup Koutarou’s face, smiling at him with nothing but love in his expression before bringing Koutarou’s face down to pepper feather kisses all over his face. His forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, Keiji didn’t miss a single inch of skin on Koutarou’s face except his lips. When Keiji finally pulled away Koutarou’s pout was the first thing that greeted him, and Keiji smirked. 

“Keiji!” Koutarou whined, because although he was oblivious, Koutarou knew what game Keiji was playing at. Keiji ignored him in favor of pulling down his face again, and before Koutarou could get his hopes up Keiji placed a soft kiss on the top of his nose. 

Koutarou huffed with irritation before finally giving in and removing his arms from around Keiji. His husband frowned at him before Koutarou brought his hands up to capture Keiji’s face and bring their lips together in a fierce kiss, brimming with passion. Keiji let out a startled grunt before melting into the kiss, not putting up a fight when Koutarou nipped at his bottom lip, asking for permission. Keiji was more than happy to open his lips to let Koutarou through, letting the older man explore. 

When the two finally had to pull away for air, Koutarou smiled contently, lying his head on Keiji’s chest and intertwining their fingers together. 

“I love you,” Keiji suddenly murmured, and Koutarou’s eyes crinkled at the edges with his joy. 

“I love you so much more, my love. Forever and owlways,” Koutarou added, and Keiji pulled a face. The reaction Koutarou had been expected, and he snickered. 

“I’m going to bed,” Keiji announced, shoving his husband off of him. Bokuto landed with an _oof,_ trying not to laugh as Keiji stood up and made his way to their bedroom. 

“Wait!” Koutarou called after him, trying to contain himself. “Keiji, I was kidding!” 

Koutarou scrambled to his feet, dashing after his husband. Keiji was already in the bedroom by the time Koutarou caught up to him, and Koutarou went up behind Keiji and wrapped his arms around him, raising him into the air. 

Keiji gasped in surprise and Koutarou fell sideways onto the bed, effectively taking Keiji with him. As soon as they hit the soft covers Koutarou trapped Keiji in his arms, showering every inch of skin he could reach in kisses like Keiji had done. At first Keiji squirmed in his grasp, trying to use his hand to push Koutarou’s face away. When Koutarou ended up kissing his hand too Keiji realized it was no use, and he gave up and let his husband shower him in love. 

After a few minutes Koutarou’s kisses slowed down, starting to linger longer and have deeper force. He made his way up Keiji’s neck, around his jaw, kissing his nose before placing a deep kiss on his lips. The love behind the action made Keiji’s eyes sting, and Koutarou, being the observant person he was, noticed right away. 

“What’s wrong, my love?” Koutarou whispered, snuggling into Keiji’s side. 

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong,” Keiji smiled gently. “I love you, Koutarou.” 

Koutarou sighed deeply in content, making Keiji’s heart swell. 

“And I love you, Bokuto Keiji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so much fun to write wow


End file.
